Alone in the Penthouse with Luke
by MegaSRG13
Summary: Luke Ross is alone in the penthouse all alone while Emma, Ravi, and Zuri are at a Summer Camp. Luke invited his Bestfriend, Shun over and there are some sparks going on between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Home Alone in a Penthouse with Luke**

 **By: MegaSRG13**

A warm sunny day in New Jersey; And it's Summer and there are no school! Every kids probably spending their summer vacation with their family and friends.

Luke on the other hand fail three of his class and he have to go to summer school while his siblings go to this summer camp. Luke was all alone since his parents were busy shooting movies and go to red carpets, Jesse was in Hollywood and Bertrum...heaven knows where he is.

So, Luke calls somebody who he can really trust and that's his Best Friend, Shun Walker. Shun is sixteen year old African-American while Luke is seventeen. Shun has long dreads all down his back, Shun is a hermorphdite which he has both male and female parts which explains he has big breast and he can also have babies but it will be hard for him.

Shun had a crush on Luke anyway when they were friends, Shun enjoys see Luke come out shirtless when he was meeting Luke in the Living room or bedroom which Ravi complains about it a lot but, Shun didn't mind at all.

Luke is actually got taller and have been working out on his biceps and abs which it really turns Shun on.

Shun went by Luke's penthouse as he brought bags of clothes to take with him since he is staying with Luke for the whole summer.

Shun knocks on the door as the open; right in front of Shun was Luke standing there with his brown curly hair and his freckles around his nose; Luke was wearing a light brown shirt with pine trees image on them with black 'Nike' shorts and a pair brown slip on shows.

Shun looks up at Luke as he was amaze with his charming smile.

" Hey Shun, you made it!" Luke said.

" Of course I made it silly, I just need help with my bags." Shun said.

" I got it, you can sit on the couch while I meet you there." Luke smiled down at him which Shun blushes.

" Are you sure?" Shun asked him.

" Yeah I'm sure, you can chill and I will meet you on the couch. " Luke gave Shun the wink.

" okay." said Shun as he walks on in the penthouse while Luke talking his bags inside the penthouse.

Shun sat down on the comfy couch as he was waiting for Luke to sit down with him. Luke brought Shun's thing up to his bedroom as he came back downstairs to sit in on the couch next to Shun as he prop his left arm on the sofa behind Shun as he look into Shun's beautiful brown eyes and stare at Shun's boobs.

" Luke, thank you for bringing my stuff in." Shun thank his Best Friend, Luke.

" No problem, it at least I can do. I want you to feel comfortable like this your house." Luke says. " After all, we do have a connection like there's something we could be more than friends."

Shun gasped as he couldn't believe what just came out of Luke's mouth which his heart start beating fast with nervousness.

Luke continue as he look I to his eyes as he gave Shun a smiled.

" Before it was Jesse, you became my best friend and we been friends every since then." Luke said.

" Luke, what are you trying to say?"Shun questioned.

" This." Luke say as he lean to miss Shun.

Shun closes his eyes while he was kissing Luke as he wrap his arms around Luke's neck while Luke hold onto him by his waist.

Shun moans softly as Luke was kissing and sucking on his neck which made Shun giggle. This was the moment what Shun was waiting for, he definitely wants to be Luke's boyfriend and hopefully carried his child.

Shun got on top of Luke as he say down on Luke's lap as he moving his body back and forth to get Luke's dick which it was working while making out with him.

" Bae, I want you to suck my dick." Luke tells his Best Friend/lover which Shun didn't mind at all as he grind delightful.

Shun got down on his knees as he helped Luke pull down his shorts and boxer while Luke pull off his brown shirt showing off his muscular biceps and abs which really turns Shun on.

Shun stare at this big white cock in front of him as he was jerking him off using his left hand he start sucking his dick.

Luke moans as he grab Shun by his black dreads as Shun continue to suck his dick and his balls which it was best day of Luke's life.

Luke took off his shoes and help took off Shun's top and bra as he sees Shun chocolate brown titties and it was the first time Luke fuck guy who has female parts as well.

Shun continue sucking his cock and went deep on his throat which he almost threw up and ejected out of his mouth and was licking on his dick.

"Fuck yeah bae!" Luke said. " I want you to stand up and show me your sexy ass."

Shun stands up as he pulled off his pants and underwear while showing his big ass. Shun got the ass of the female pornstar which that turn Luke on especially when Shun twerk his ass in front of him.

Luke lean down as spank both of his ass was as he was grabbing his was as he watches giggle. Luke lick Shun's ass like a rattlesnake and Shun moans softly.

" Oh Fuck! " Shaun moans. " Eat my bootyhole babe." Luke was fingering Shun's ass while sucking on his bootyhole to get it nice and wet so, he can fuck the shirt out of his bestfriend.

Luke stands up as he was kissing Shun from behind as they were making out.

" You ready to get fuck?" Luke questioned.

" Oh yes babe, fuck me." Shun begged him; Luke grab the condom as he rip the package by using his teeth as he put the condom on his dick.

Luke Ross slide his cock inside Shun's ass while he hold him him by the waist as Shun lean down so, Luke can fuck him doggystyle. Luke thirst inside him back and forth as he banging his and really good which made Shaun hollered.

Shun really thought it was amazing that Luke looks like Cameron Boyce which he just loves it. Shun felt safe being around Luke as he wants to make Luke feel better.

Luke spank Shun's as his face got serious when he fuck the shirt out of him and was getting faster. Luke ejected out of him as he lift Shun up took him to his bedroom to finished off fucking.

Luke and Shun made it to the bedroom as Luke pay down on his back while Shun got on top of Luke as he grab a hold onto Luke's dick and slide inside his bootyhole as he make sure it was in good before they finished up.

Shun move back and forth while Luke hold onto both of Shun's big ass cheeks as they was both moaning.

" Fuck bae." says Luke.

Suddenly, Shun bounced on Luke up and down as they was rocking the bed as Shun was moaning loud until Luke raise up both of his legs while laying on his back and was 'Cowboy' fducking the shirt out of him really fast as Shun was screaming while shaking vibration.

"Oh...Shit...Fuck Me!" Shun yelled.

" Fuck, I'm about to cum." Luke warn him as got off of Luke as he took the condom and stands up while Shun was on his knees on the bed really for Luke to but his chum all over his face.

"I'm about to cum all over your face bae." Luke was jerking himself as Shun has his tongue out as he was licking and sucking his dick which Luke couldn't take it anymore.

"FUCK! " Luke yelled as be squirt white cum all over Shun's face and some on his dreads. " Dan babe."

Shun suck the rest of the chum off and was enjoying it.

Luke lay down on the bed while Shun lay on his bare chest as they laying there naked and was looking up in the ceiling.

"WOW! You were amazing." Luke says as he kissed Shun's hand. " I'm so glad I have you with me."

" You always have me, I'm always there for you." Shun smiled as they kissed.

" I was wondering if my boyfriend maybe interested to go on a beach with me like a date?" Luke questioned which Shun was in shock that he call him boyfriend.

" We boyfriends now." Shun questioned.

" Is there a problem with that?" Luke questioned him.

Shun shook his head, " No, I just was waiting for you to say that word."

" Now you don't have to." Luke grinned. " I got you, for the rest of the summer this penthouse is ours for right now. I love you."

" I love you too, Luke." Shun replies back as they make out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone In The Penthouse with Luke**

 **By: MegaSRG13**

Shun finally wakes up in Luke's in a Saturday morning where he can see the sunlight shining through the windows which he just love New York City but, not as much to be alone in the penthouse for the rest of the summer with Luke.

Shun couldn't believe that him and Luke Ross are now boyfriends and they had sex for the first time. Shun feels so amazing right now and ready to start his day with Luke.

Shun raise up and notice Luke is not in his bedroom and questioned where could he be. Shun smells something cooking fromdownstairs as he was wondering what is it.

Shun gets out of the bed as he finds a purple robe that was Luke's mother robe in the bathroom and went downstairs to the living room to the kitchen area as he opens the door and see his shirtless sexy boyfriend cooking breakfast while only wearing red boxer brief as Shun was staring at Luke's simple to his body and boxer brief.

Luke stares at Shun as he notice he was standing there and then smile as he was happy to see him up.

" Morning bae did you sleep well?" Luke questioned.

" Yes I did, thanks for the cardio workout in the bedroom." Shun lickhis lips at Luke.

" No problem, there's more of that come from." Luke grinned at Shun. " I made breakfast for the both of us."

" You cool? I didn't know you cook?" Shun questioned.

" I'd didn't know I could cook this good; Bertrum tought me how to cook so, I can learn how to cook for myself." Luke laughed.

" That's awesome!" say Shun as he walks toward Luke. " I think this is very sweet what you have done for me. Thank you." Shun thank him as he kissed him.

" Anytime bae, we should get started eating before we go to the beach." Luke says.

" I cannot wait." Shun grins as he kissed Luke on thecheek and went to grab him a bite to eat. Luke was hidden a silver diamond 'Promise' ring in the second drawl so, Shun wouldn't find it as he was planning on give it to him at the beach. Luke trusted Shun for everything and sees his future with Shun as well.

Once Luke and Shun got done eatingbreakfast...Luke started talking to Shun.

" I think we should get going." Luke says he was trying to get up, but, Shun stops him as he look up to him.

" Before we go, I just wanna give you something special." say Shun.

"Like what?" Luke questioned as he grin showing his dimples.

"Just relax." Shun whispers in Luke's ear as he kiss him and then kiss down his chest and abs until he got down to his knee and pull down his boxer brief as he see Luke's 7' cock in front of him as he was giving Luke blowjob under the table while Luke enjoy himself.

Luke look back in 2012, when they were pre- teens as him, Shun, and a friend of there's was playing a silly game as Luke was just dry humping Shun. Luke took off his shirt as he was only wearing red and black shorts and was humping him doggystyle which it kind of felt good to him when his rock was getting hard and Shun felt it and didn't say anything as he was play alone with it.

Luke and Shun did a couple of times over Shun's place either Shun gives Luke a lap dance or try to twerk on him. Luke knows that stuff that Shun goes through like having both male and female parts that's why he was always there for Shun.

Luke wants to be the to get Shun pregnant and be there for him when he goes into trimester. It sounds crazy that Shun can carried children it is not possible for guys to get pregnant but, Shun was supposed to be a twin but the eggs combine into one which explains why he can have children.

Luke can feel Shun's tounge licking his balls to get it wet and putting his cock into his mouth as he was sucking it really good. Luke grab Shun by his head as he fuck his face really fast which Shun gag on his cock as he ejected it.

Luke got up for his chair as he raise up Shun as he turn him arou d to face the refrigerator as he took off the robe from Shun and pull down his black panties as he stick his dick inside Shun which the both of them moans.

The view was showing both of Shun and Luke's legs and barefoot as you can tell Luke has a athletic pasty levs with his size 9 pasty barefoot which some guys and girls are attractive to more so then his abs.

Luke was pounding Shun really hard like never before in full speed vibration. Luke wants to be the man for Shun and wants to be Shun's baby daddy one day. He care about Shun so much even when they was pre- teens he just didn't show it.

" Oh shut I'm about to cum." Luke warned Shun.

" Cum inside me babe, please." Shun begged him as Luke nodded as he hollered as he came inside him like white filling cum.

Shun feels so much relax when Luke fucks him.

Luke kiss Shun by his neck as he spank Shun's ass as he tells him that they should hit the showers and get going.


End file.
